brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brickfilming Is Just Awesome
Brickfilming Is Just Awesome is a 2012 musical brickfilm and community project coordinated by Harry Bossert[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRQ57vzPIiM Brickfilming Is Just Awesome on YouTube]. It is based on the Discovery Channel commercial The World Is Just Awesome. It was the first completed brickfilm community project in five years, following The Day Brickfilms.com Crashed. It was presented as a "We the Brickfilmers" production on Bricks in Motion[http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/13694/brickfilming-is-just-awesome/ Brickfilming Is Just Awesome on Bricks in Motion]. History The idea to produce a community project based on The World is Just Awesome was first conceived by R.J. "maggosh" Wallischek. He first posted the concept to the Bricks in Motion Refugee Camp in 2008Wallischek's original thread visible on the Refugee Camp (a time when many community projects were being suggested or attempted) and reposted it to the new forum once the finished site had been launched.Wallischek's thread on the finished BiM The project appeared to gain some traction, with over 200 posts in the Refugee Camp thread by late November 2008 and with 14 people set to contribute in February 2009. However, it faded away relatively quickly in early 2009, never being completed. The concept was revived in 2011 by Harry Bossert. He posted an announcement thread, including lyrics, on October 20, calling for potential contributors to claim lines.The thread for Bossert's version of the project By late November, the main clips had been submitted. The backing track was originally supposed to be produced by SR Brandon, but, after not finishing it by February 2012, he informed Bossert that he didn't have enough time for the job.Announcement of SR Brandon pulling out from producing the backing track Bossert instead arranged for the backing track to be produced by members of the YouTube channel AcousticBrony.Announcement of the new backing track composer Editing of the film was finished on March 16, 2012Announcement of editing being finished and it was uploaded to the WeTheBrickfilmers Youtube channel (previously used for The Day Brickfilms.com Crashed in 2007) on March 18. Plot A guy is animating a brickfilm, when his friend walks up and asks him if brickfilming ever gets old. The animator does not think so. His friend is wondering if the monotony of brickfilming ever makes him want to do a certain thing, but before the sentence is completed, the animator suggests that it makes him want to break into song. This cues a montage of mini animations of brickfilmers singing about how they love the art of brickfilming. After the song, the animator becomes ironically impatient with his computer when it reports that the estimated time remaining for a process is two hours. Cast & Crew * R.J. "maggosh" Wallischek - Original concept * Harry Bossert - Co-ordination, Writing, Animation, Editing * Edd and Jimmy of AcousticBrony - Feature music * SR Brandon - Opening and closing clips & credits music * Andrew "Stevefrog" Morley - Animation * Loïc Fontaine-Boivin - Animation * Guss Griswold - Animation * Marlowe "Coyote Creek Films" Lexvold - Animation * "FuryBrosStudios" - Animation * Nathan Rossi - Animation * Ethan Olson - Animation * Chris Wynn - Animation * Lucas Mass - Animation * Rafael Bisinoti - Animation * Stephen Jurist - Animation * "KobbleThePenguin" - Animation * Hal Warner-Clayton - Animation * Michael "LASF" Jurist - Animation * Sean Warton - Animation * "DDProductions" - Animation * Wilson "AnimartianStudios" Weirich - Animation * Jonni Phillips - Animation * Evan "WelcomeToAwesomeness" Carmody - Animation * "keesret" - Animation * Tobias Nikl - Animation * Spencer Olson - Animation * Ben Young - Animation * Matthew "Absurd Animations" Brucker - Animation * "Living LEGO" - Animation (unused)Forum post from Living LEGO * "Eagle Studios" - Animation (unused) * Funmi Adetola - Animation (unused) References Category:Community projects Category:Collaborative brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in the United Kingdom Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Brickfilms filmed in Canada Category:Brickfilms filmed in Ireland Category:Brickfilms filmed in Australia Category:Brickfilms filmed in Sweden Category:Brickfilms filmed in Denmark Category:Brickfilms filmed in The Netherlands Category:Brickfilms filmed in Norway Category:Brickfilms filmed in Brazil Category:Music video brickfilms